


The Avengers League Earth's Mightiest Hero

by Soundwave1982



Category: Avengers Earth's Mightiest Hero and Justice League Unlimited
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundwave1982/pseuds/Soundwave1982
Summary: In a world where both the DC/Marvel character share a universe when the justice League are off world dealing with brainiac for Darksied a massive breakout of super criminals occurs across the united states where 152 escape criminals escape a team of New York City heroes lead by Ironman team take on the Omega level threat of Gravitron to stop him from seeking his revenge against Nick Fury and Amanda Waller





	1. Breakout Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> All DC and Marvel character are owned by either WB and the lord and dark Micky mouse of Disney. I do own any original characters that will appear with in the story

Justice League Season 1/Avengers Earth’s Mightiest Hero 

New Avengers members Black Lighting, Vixen, Batgirl, Supergirl, Spiderman, She Hulk 

Ironman, Hulk, Antman, Wasp, Thor, 

These Events all taking during Justice League episode season 1 episode 3: Blackest Knight part 1 and 2.

The Avengers League Earth’s Mightiest Hero   
Episode 1: Breakout Part 1

 

Advance Idea Mechanic Arms Market  
Latervian border with Sokovia 

A large arms market with dozen of crates of with different company brand that Hammer, Lexcorp, Oscorp, Stagg Enterprise, Wayne Enterprise and Stark Enterprise among state of the art weapons and Vehicles one sole green tents .

An AIM lieutenant exit a tent which is quickly followed by Lucia Von Bardas and her two bodyguards .

“Just tell us of Latveria needs miss Bardas we shall be happy to supply you anything that you desire. We stand by that anyone of our weapon we could supply you can crush an Army.” said the AIM lieutenant his world brought a twisted smile to Lucia Von Bardas a is soon interrupted by the voice of Ironman 

“Good thing I didn’t bring an army then.” said Ironman as he proceed to land at the arms market which causes the AIM soldiers to face him “quiet sale you have gone on here a lot of neat stuff unfortunately for you some of this has my name on it.” he added which was AIM cue to open fire on IRonman their shot are bounced off an an energy shield 

“You know for calling yourselfs Advance Idea Mechanics that was a really stupid idea” he added and unleashed an EMP blast that proceed to short out and disable AIM soldiers weapons and knocked them out.

“Tell your Lucia master buyer beware if you steal my tech you answer to me even him” said Ironman as Lucia Von Bardas turns around walks with her two bodyguards after she is gone Ironman opens his panel revealing Tony Stark 

“J.A.R.V.I.S contact the Vault you tell they are about to have some new guest.” said Tony.

“Very well also I have to inform you Miss Potts called you wish to know if done playing superhero and are come into the office to do some actual work.” said J.A.R.V.I.S 

Also at the Same Time.  
The Cube, Undisclosed location 

Dr Leonard Samson is walking through the corridors of the Cube reading information from clipboard as he passing number of other prisoners of the cube which include Leader, Titania, the U-Force, Radioactive man, Abomination, Madman, Absorbing Man, Zzzak, Reactron, Atomic Skull and the Wrecking Crew eventually the maximum security section of the Cube to find Dr Betty Ross and suspended from the ceiling in restrains is Dr Bruce Banner alias the incredible Hulk

“Morning Betty how are we doing to day Bruce.” asked Dr Samson as he reads information from the clipboard “are i see you had no episodes in the 36 hours.” 

“Leonard This is a disaster waiting to happen all these Gamma and radioactive power stored in the same place.” said Bruce

“No Bruce I’ve told you time and time me and Betty will do everything in our power to find you a cure for the Hulk the Cube is the most state of the art maximum security prison in the world with state of the art medical facility designed to treat Radioactive or Gamma enhanced Prisoners we’ve made real progress with sterns and Blonsky is.” said Dr Samson

“Your Wrong SHIELD, Argus or even General Ross are lying to you they don’t want to cure these Gamma power monsters they want to learn to control them turn them into weapons of mass destruction that can go toe to toe with Superman. Trust i’ve seen it happen they are going twist everything you do Leo do you really want to know what the Cube is its a gamma bomb waiting to go off.” said Dr Banner 

“You’re wrong Bruce the Cube has a state of art security nothing can go wrong with it.” said Dr Samson and leaves the room

“Betty you know what your father like he seen the Hulk as nothing more than a mindless weapon he can use to destroy the enemy” said Dr Banner 

“Bruce I promise you I will find you cure for you all the other Radioactive and Gamma Power criminals stored here I won’t let my father hurt you bruce” said Dr Ross as she walks up to him and proceeds to passionately kiss him before breaking apart a few minutes later 

“I believe Betty I just hope Leo see sense soon before it’s too late.” said Dr Banner 

Also at the Same time   
New York City, USA

Thor is stood looking out over the New York City landscape few seconds later a Bifrost portal opens and Baldar exits the Bifrost portal 

“Hail Thor Odinson” said Balder which causes Thor turn around and face his fellow Asgardian warrior 

“Hail Balder The Brave what Brings The Asgard Shining Light to Midgard?” asked Thor as look of disappointed crept onto his brother face “Or is the better question is who sent you?” 

“Your father has entered the Odinsleep before he faded to dream asked me to bring you home to defend Asgard from it enemies while he restore his powers.” said Balder 

“No” said Thor as he walks to the edge of the building to continue his looking out at the city which he is quickly joined by Balder 

“Thor you are like a brother to me we battled countless wars together but I don’t understand your connection to this place.” asked Balder 

“Here Balder I can make a difference but in Asgard the endless cycle of fighting is meaningless on midgard everything matters i am needed here baldar” said Thor as he looks down to the street below as emergency sirens can be heard 

“Trolls.” asked Balder 

On the streets multiple crash see NYPD Paramedic Jane Foster is treating an injured man in the back of her ambulance

“Good news your injuries don’t look that bad but the news is that you are going to have to rely on public transport for the time being.” said Jane 

Just then another come speeding towards the accident site after crashing into one of the crashed vehicle launch airborne towards Jane Foster and the injured civilian without think of anything her own well being she shield the injured civilian before it come towards Thor simple knock the vehicle out of the sky causing it to crash into the ground before a few minutes Thor hovers in front of Jane Foster.

“Are you alright Jane Foster.” asked Thor with concern in his voice as Jane Foster stand up as two other paramedics take the man into the back of an Ambulance.

“Yeah I’m fine you just save my life hey wait have you been following me.” asked Jane as Thor tried to look innocent while touching his hammer.

“Perhaps you….intreak me mortal life are so fragile let you do not seem to expect that” asked Thor

“Would you?” asked Jane

“Nay.” said Thor.

Also Same time   
ESU Campus, New York City 

Barbara Gordon unpacks here belongs placing a silver briefcase which had a palm scanner connected to the both locks of the briefcase under her beds when a knock on door before the door opens and Kara Kent enters dragging a large suitcase and carrying a cat cradle in her other hand 

“Oh my God Kara I can’t believe my luck you’re my new roommate.” asked Barbara in shock as Kara 

“Yeah I’m Barbara I thought you wanted to attend Gotham University what brings you to Empire State University anyway.” asked Kara.

“Well me and Dick broke up caught him make out with his fellow Team Titan member Starfire so decided to transfer to Empire State University to have a fresh start away from Gotham in a new city beside.” said Barbara as she watch Kara places cat cradle onto the bed followed by the large suitcase. 

“My Bigger question why have you come to New York City anyway I thought you be following in Clark and attend Smallville university.” she asked kara proceed to unpack the suitcase 

“Simple Ma and Pa surguest that I need to experience the world and I though what best place to start than New York City so with their blessing I enrolled into some classes at ESU so I came here with streaky and found your my roommate.” said Kara. 

Meanwhile at the Same time   
The Vault, undisclosed location

Ironman arrives at Large tech based criminal facility The Vault carrying the AIM transport vehicle after placed the vehicle on the Helipad were on the walkway connected to the helipad by SHIELD Agent where he meets Vault security director Agent Jimmy Woo and five agents when Ironman lands in front of Jimmy Woo as the SHIELD agents head towards the AIM vehicle

“Thanks for the help Ironman Advance Idea Mechanics have been a thorn in SHIELD and Argus side for very long time.” said Agent Woo

“Yeah well help SHIELD or Argus is not on my to do list” said Ironman as he looks back at the SHIELD agents who are now escorting the capture AIM agents and their lieutenant towards the Vault entrance. “these are dangerous they stole my tech so i took them end of story.” he added 

“While you’re here I would like to discuss with ways we can make improvement can be made to Vault security we had a minor incident last week.. “ said Agent Woo 

“Did Fury put you up to this.” asked Ironman

“No Mister Stark this is about weapons this is solo about containment we had some serious new tech criminals moved here just and how we can keep the people working here safe.” said Agent Woo

“Ok scheduler something with Pepper I am whatever it is can wait a day” said Ironman and proceed to fly off from the vault.

5ft Avenue, New York City

 

Spiderman is web swing through the area when he catches sight of the Electrocutioner breaking into an armored Car while the two armoured car guard looked on terrified at the criminal 

 

“Serious who robs an armoured Car in broad daylight in a city overrun by superhero.” asked Spiderman landing on a lamp post looking down at Electrocutioner 

“Spiderman.” said Electrocutioner as he throws the two cash bags to the ground as Spiderman landed on the ground near 

“Who was you expecting Superman.” asked Spiderman as Electrocutioner start to charge up his suit and then charged at Spiderman traded a number of punching him but Spiderman dodge all of the attacks before delivering a kick to his face knocking him out instantly 

“Man this guy must have a glass jaw or something.” said Spiderman as he web electrocutioner to street and then picks up the cash and walks towards the armoured car guard and hands them the bags as police sirens filled the air as spiderman starts to web swing aways 

 

The Big House, SHIELD Helicarrier   
Above New York City Harbour, 

Dr Hank Pym is standing outside a cell while the corridor is being patrolled by Ultron Drones inside number of dangerous criminal the one Hank is talking to is Mad Thinker 

“I wanted to ask you a question Mr.” asked Dr Pym.

“Mad Thinker will be just fine.” said Mad Thinker 

“Ok SHIELD monitor a talk you had with a fellow Whirlwind you said something was going to happen we would like to know what.” asked Dr Pym.

“Can’t you not feel it Antman the better question not what but when is it going to happen.” said Mad Thinker. 

Corridor, SHIELD Helicarrier 

Agent Maria Hill and Wasp are walking the corridors of the SHIELD helicarrier just where the Big House is kept 

“Director Fury was very serious Wasp.” said Agent Hill

“Hank Antman is against it.” said Wasp.

“And what about you where do you stand in this matter Wasp.” asked Agent Hill

“I want to help I want to do more.” said Wasp.

“SHIELD will let you do more.” said Agent Hill just then Black Widow push past the two of them and then proceeds to walk off 

“Who was that?.” asked Wasp.

“That’s classified.” said Agent 

“On second thought I think I’ll pass SHIELD to dramatic for my liking everything so serious .” said Wasp as the lights shut off in the corridor for few seconds before they switch back on.

The Vault 

Hawkeye is sat on his looking at the floor of tiny prison cell he been imprisoned after being his once friend and team mate Black widow as he notices the light starting to flicker throught the facility before shutting off completely before cell door throughout the facility start unlocking allowing the criminals the time to escape from the cells.   
Deep inside the facility Baron Strucker get a twisted smile on his face as the events unfold around him. Also happening the Cube, Arkham Asylum, Stryker Island, Iron Heights Prison. 

Inside The Big house 

Dr Hank Pym is busy writing down notes on a clipboard as he starts noticing the cells around shutting down and allowing the prisoners freedom around him

“No.” said Dr Pym

“Boo.” said Mad Thinker.

With the power of the Big House which allowed it to return to full size and smash through the sides and deck of the SHIELD helicarrier.

The Cube 

Throughout the Cube the Gamma radiation is climbing to an all time height as Dr Leonard Samson is making his way through the facility towards as he notices explosion he starts to run but is caught in a Gamma blast knocking him out.

Bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier 

Nick Fury standing on bridge of the Helicarrier looking down at the lower level of bridge as SHIELD running around the bridge as most of the noise drowned out by the alarms 

“Someone get there god damn ass down to engineering tell to keep us in the air and would some for the love of god shut of the damn alarm.” order Nick Fury he soon joined by Agent Quartermain who looking out the windows of the bridge 

“Director Fury we are getting automatic reports are coming from the Cube, the Vault, Belle Reve, Blackgate, Ironheight and Arkham Asylum all reports of massive system failure across and none is report from the big house is something is seriously wrong.” 

Corridor 52,  
SHIELD Helicarrier 

As three SHIELD agents come around following the incident with Big House one of the SHIELD agents has back to the corridor two other SHIELD agents pick up their weapons as they watch in horror as Grey Gargoyle places his hand on the SHIELD agents should instantly turning him into a stone statue which quickly fall forward slamming onto the ground before he is passed by Whirlwind who creates a tornado and proceeds to slam to other agents into the wall of the hall knocking them out cold elsewhere Griffin flies towards another three SHIELD agents and proceed to flying two of the three agents one of them ducking out of the way in time before he could do anything he is captured by a metal tendril coming from the constrictor 

“Time for some major payback.” taunted Constrictor as he pulled the captured SHIELD agent before he blasted in the head by an energy blast which knocks him out cold as Agent Maria Hill and Wasp pass the Injured SHIELD agent 

“This is crazy how did this happen.,?” asked Wasp as she flew next to Agent Maria Hill as they run along the corridors of the SHIELD helicarrier 

“Doesn’t matter right now all that matters is that we get to the Bridge.” said Agent Hill before she comes to a stop when she hears Wasp has stopped moving 

“No Antman was inside the Big House at the time of the explosion he going to be trapped inside there with all the supervillains he going to need our help Now.” order Wasp. 

Barbara and Kara Dorm room  
ESU Campus, New York City

Kara Kent is looking out their window as Barbara Gordon removes the suitcase from under the bed and placed it on the bed 

“How bad is it Kara.” asked Barbara as she placed her hand on palm reader which released the locks on the suitcase and she proceeds to open the suitcases revealing her Batgirl and starts to putting on the costume 

“Very Bad Some about the Big House and A SHIELD helicarrier going they are going to need help and Clark and the Justice League are off world help Darkseid.” said Kara. 

“Then it looks like we have to help them.” said Barbara as she puts her Batgirl cowl on as Kara removed her civilians gear revealing her Supergirl outfit.

“Right behind you need a lift.” asked Kara Kent 

“No Bruce has a safehouse in New York where he sent up a spare Batcave with a spare Batwing i can borrow so go on a head.” said Batgirl as removed a device from her utility belt and pressed a button as Supergirl flew out the window which is quickly followed by Batgirl climb out the window. 

Elsewhere at the Same time 

Ironman is continuing to fly across the world when he starts receiving a call waiting messages 

“Sir I have Pepper on the line shall I put her through.” asked JARVIS 

“Yes.” said Tony as JARVIS as bring Pepper up on the video screen “Hey Pepper guess who I ticked off this morning it rimes with boom” he asked. 

“Tony there a problem with the SHIELD helicarrier Supergirl is on her way to try and help them out.” said Pepper. 

“Sir there seems to be a problem at the Vault they have stop broadcasting any communication.” said JARVIS 

“I’m sure Supergirl can handle whatever is wrong with the SHIELD helicarrier I need to check the Vault keep me posted if she need any help Pepper activate Project Rescue.” said Tony. 

“What is project Rescue anyway Tony?,.” asked Pepper.

“Your birthday and christmas present combined Now I have to Pepper.” said Tony and proceed to ends his call to Pepper and proceeds to fly back to the Vault.

Dinner, New York City. 

Jane Foster and Thor are sat opposite each other while other are busy eating and New York life continue on 

“So your dad sleep for about a week.” asked Jane. 

“The OdinSleep once a year replenish his power which in turns gives life to Asgard.” said Thor.

“Wow what a sleep.” said Jane.

“Indeed but during the odinsleep become vulnerable to it enemies.” said Thor.

“So why aren’t you there.” asked Jane.

“That seems to be a popular question lately it is that I believe I am need more here than I am in Asgard they are fine warrior that can handle protecting asgard in my absence.” said Thor.

“Really because to me it sound like more mad at your dad.” said Jane 

“Mortals you I am need here.” said Thor.

“You now we have managed to survive okey we have police, Firefighters, Paramedics and number of superheroes of our own so you should take a week off and spend it helping the family we will still be here when you get back.” said Jane.

Just the a powerful explosion is heard in the distance as both Thor and Jane look over in the distance to see a large smoke cloud rising into the air as Supergirl is then seen flying towards it followed by the Batwing 

“What was it you were saying about Earth Still being here.” asked Thor as he started spinning hammer around 

“Point taken.” said Jane as she witnessed Thor takes to the the skies and flying in the direction that the Batwing and Supergirl had both flown in.

The Cube

Dr Bruce Banner comes around find himself trapped under rubble of his prison cell ceiling she Betty Ross coming towards him carrying a lead pipe 

“Betty you should of escaped while you had a chance.” said Dr Banner.

“I couldn’t once the facility went into locked down the exits can only be opened by level 9 security from outside the facility six SHIELD agents and Director Ryker are housed in the only secure room in facility the command centre while the rest and myself have all been exposed to dangerous levels of gamma radiation.” said Betty as she place the end of the lead pipe near bruce head and tries to lift the ruble trapping Bruce when Leonard stumble into the room course Betty to face him

“Leonard give me a hand we need to free Bruce he the only chance we have against the those Gamma powered Psycho's.” said Betty 

“You can’t be serious Betty the Hulk is the most dangerous of all these Psycho’s.” said Dr Samson. 

“Betty right you both already exposed to Gamma radiation its only when someone like Abomination or Absorbing Man will coming looking for me once we get out we can get you both to a hospital.” said Dr Banner.

“Hate say Bruce but you right neither me or Betty are in a fit state to handle all these escape Gamma Prisoner.” said Dr Samson as he picked up another piece of metal pipe and place at the other side of Bruce’s head.

“Ok on the count of three Betty we lift together.” said Dr Samson 

“Agreed one” said Dr Ross.

“Two” said Dr Samson and like Dr Ross start to lift the rubble slight off Bruce’s back but before they could lift off him two electric bolts send the pair flying standing in the door of Bruce’s prison cell is ZZzax

“ZZzax.” said Dr Banner 

 

Weapons Armoury, The Vault

The Living Laser cuts open the door to the armoury after the door drops to the floor a number of criminals enter the armoury which include Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart, Mark Marden, Digger Harkness, Sam Scudder, Donnie Gill, Mick Rory, Floyd Lawton, Steven Hudak and a number of other criminals 

“Store opens boys and girl shop to your heart’s content” said the Living Laser as the criminals all piled into the armoury and started to collect their equipment as Golden Glider picked up her Gold Gun while next to her woman put on an Armoured suit similar to Ironman was decked in Russian markings elsewhere captain Boomerang picks up his equipment which followed by Heatwave and Captain Cold picking up their equipment 

Deadshot is reaching to pick up his wrist mounted guns when before he could pick them up he is then punched in the side of the head by Hawkeye is knock out by him 

“I don’t think so dirtbag.” said Hawkeye collecting his quiver and Bow and left the armoury while more Villains are collect their equipment.

Inside the Batwing 

Batwing is piloting the Batwing through the New York Landscape while also talking to James Gordon passing the Daily Bugle which out of the corner of her eyes she see Spiderman heading in the same direction and quickly passes her and which is also soon passed by Thor 

“Barbara Eileen Gordon what the Hell do you think you are doing.” demanded Commissioner Gordon.

“Dad I have to do something Batman away off world with the Justice League and Robin is busy with the Teen Titans hunting down H.I.V.E members and Nightwing is off his own thing. Beside it will only be support I’m with Supergirl she will keep me from any danger situations.” said Batgirl 

“I suppose Arkham Asylum is also experince technical problems all but one criminal escaped from maximum security all but the Joker was being kept in a new Wayne Enterprise detention cell that are being installed.” said Commissioner Gordon 

“At least that some good news I guess I’m sure when JLA they help recapture the escaped criminals but before the time being I have to help where I can.” said Batgirl 

“Be careful Babs.” said Commissioner Gordon.

“I will dad.” said Batgirl as she see the SHIELD helicarriers with parts of Big House sticking out through a number of areas of the helicarrier going down into the New York Bay river she then see Supergirl fly under the Helicarrier and start to try and lift back into the air she then batwing on the SHIELD helicarrier after exiting the batwing and heading inside the Big House.

After making her way through the helicarrier she comes across Dr Hank Pym in bear hug by King Cobra as Mandrill makes his way towards

“You too Mandrill you came so close in counseling.” said Doctor Pym with Mandrill proceeding charge towards him before anything hanks manages to get his feet and kick Mandrill in the face knocking before see Batgirl coming gliding towards them he strinks down in size as Batgirl dropkicks King Cobra in the face knocking him out cold.

Batgirl puts some cuffs on King Cobra as Hank Pym returns to his normal size as Batgirl walks over to Mandrill and placed cuff on the capture criminals.

“What happened here.?” asked Batgirl 

“Ant man not really the time discuss this Batgirl best guess a major power caused the Pym particle generator fail which keeps the big House as a small doll sized prison failed which caused the Big House to return to its normal size with the same set power failure it allowed the prisoners freedom.” said Antman.

Just then Griffin flies towards the duo before he could do anything Spiderman dropkicks him in the face knocking him out cold 

“Thanks for dropping in Spiderman.” said Antman.

“Don’t mention it antman so how bad is the situation that I’m going to be blamed for.” asked Spiderman.

“Massive Prison breakout of a large number of dangerous criminals i don’t think Jameson can blame you for this one.” said Antman. 

“Trust me Pickle puss will somehow find a way to blame me for it somehow.” said Spiderman.

The Vault 

Hawkeye is watching from his hiding position as number of criminals which Golden Glider, whiplash, Crimson Dynamo, Captain Boomerang, Blizzard, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Doctor Polaris, 

Hawkeye prepares to fire one of his trick arrows at the escaping Crimson Cowl when Ironman blows a hole in the wall and hovers near opening looking at Hawkeye and Crimson Cowl looking directly at him

“Justine, Arrow guy say good night.” said Iron man as he charges up his repulsor beams aiming at Hawkeye and at Crimson Cowl

“Hey wait I’m on your side.” said Hawkeye before he could react Ironman fire two repulsor beams knocking Hawkeye and Crimson Cowl down before Doctor Polaris takes control of his suit slamming him into the wall before falling to the ground when he is cornered by Crimson Cowl, Crimson Dynamo, Doctor Polaris and Living Laser 

“Get up stark we aren’t finished with you let.” said Living Laser

“Alright we all know how this is going to end super villains team up or not.” said Ironman as he watches Living Laser charges for a few seconds before launching an attack him which damage part of his shoulder before he then punched in the face by the crimson Dynamo knocking him to the ground 

“I did it was going to go down this way.” said Ironman as Crimson Dynamo proceeds to grab Ironman by the top of his head and lifted him to his feet 

“I been dream of the day when I could final kill you Ironman.” he said as he proceeds to grab stark by the head and lifted him off 

“JARVIS i want you to hack into the Vault security frequency order all SHIELD agents to evacuate.” said Tony 

Bridge of the SHIELD helicarrier 

Agent Maria Hill has made it to the bridge of the helicarrier which is being held up in the sky by Supergirl 

“Director Fury the big house is wide open he reports of escaped prisoners on all levels of the helicarrier our agents are holding them off as best they can sir and I am not sure how long Supergirl will be able to keeps us in the air. Said Agent Hill.

“Forget the Big House I now main focus is the Raft.” said Director Fury.

“Fourth Prison of the most dangerous of the dangerous supervillains we we house Omega level threats.” said Agent Hill

The Raft 

Baron Zemo is working around the Raft where he joined by other prison which include Doctor Poison while deep down in the Omega level of with power failure Gravitation is free from his restrains.

The Cube, 

Zzzax is continuing shock Dr Bruce Banner while Betty Ross is forced to watch on as bruce is continued to tortured by the super villain which caused her angry to bubble up as she watches Bruce Banner starts to transform into the Hulk and proceeds to charge Zzzax through the wall as Betty begins her transformation which is all being watched from the Command Centre The Leader, Titania, Abomination and Absorbing man.

“Whatever is happening at Cube seems to be happening across the other SHIELD maximum security facility and some of the ARGUS facility very interesting if i do say so myself.” said the Leader.

“A real mystery lets just get out of here before General Ryker orders a tactical Stryke on this facility.” said Absorbing man.

“Why would we leave this place here is where i can complete my ultimate plan to change the world.” said The Leader. “Now go and deal with our old friend.” he order as Titania, Absorbing man and Abomination left the command centre as he continue to watch the security monitors.

The Vault. 

A number of SHIELD transport leave the vault inside one of the SHIELD Transport Agent Jimmy Woo looks back at the Vault 

“Agent Woo Ironman all SHIELD personnel have all been successful evacuated get out of there Ironman.” said Agent Woo.

“Working on it Jimmy.” said Ironman is continue be beaten into the ground by Crimson Dynamo while the other criminals watch on 

“I’m going watching you die once the world here Doctor Polaris help destroyed the Invincible Ironman i will be taken seriously as A class villain.” said Doctor Polaris as he aimed his weapon at Ironman head as Crimson Dynamo holds him to ground.

“What bore me to death.” asked Ironman

Before he could do anything Hawkeye fired two trick arrows landing on Crimson Dynamo before Crimson Cowl could act they exploded and send her and doctor Polaris and forcing Crimson Dynamo to releasing his grip on Ironman who then proceeds to tackle him into the wall knocking him down 

“JARVIS I want you to activate the self destruct system” said Ironman as he watches as Hawkeye walk off and Ironman proceed to fly as Doctor Polaris, Crimson Dynamo and Crimson Cowl look on as Ironman fly out of the facility as it started to explode but Doctor Polaris was able to created a magnetic shield himself Crimson Cowl and Crimson Dynamo 

Outside the Vault 

Ironman is knock off course with shockwave of the vault destruction causing him to crash land into the side of a mountain 

“JARVIS Give me an update on the situation.” said Ironman

“According SHIELD and Argus communication they are number of breakout across all known ARGUS and SHIELD facilities while the SHIELD helicarrier is currently being held up by supergirl.” said JARVIS

“Ok JARVIS I’m going to need a fresh suit of armour.” said Ironman. 

The BIg House

Spiderman vs Electro.

Electro is battling with Spiderman who keeps dodging attacks while Antman is being attacked by Whirlwind while Batgirl is busy fighting with Livewire.

“Why don’t you stand still and fight me web head.” demanded Electro as more of his attacks are dodge by Spiderman 

“I would but I have a date tonight I can’t spend all my night repair my suit beside you didn’t say please.”said Spiderman

“You’re really starting to annoy me bugbrain.” said Electro as he fire more bolts of electric at Spiderman 

“Oh starting Maxie and how many times do I have to tell spiders are arachnids not bugs.” said Spiderman as he dodges another round of attacks from Electro 

“SHUT UP WEB HEAD.” said Electro as he unleashes another barrage of electric attacks at Spiderman but like before he dodges the attacks before Spiderman lands in front of Electro

“Lights out Maxie.” said Spiderman before punching Electro in the face knocking him out cold 

With Livewire vs Batgirl

Elsewhere Batgirl and Livewire are fighting each other Livewire destroys three of Batarangs thrown at her by Batgirl 

“I spending you back to prison Leslie.” said Batgirl reaching into her utility belt and removes three capsules

“I don’t think so Bat-dork once I eliminate you I take down your girlfriend and finally get my revenge on her cousin.” said Livewire as she fires bolt at Batgirl who keeps dodging eventually throw the three capsules at Livewire which on contact with covered her in grey powder before Batgirl delivered a right hook knocking her out cold. 

With Antman and Whirlwind 

After Whirlwind traded a number of blows antman knocking to the ground he stands over the knock down Antman

“Once I’m finished with I’m going to finish off the bug girl.” said Whirlwind as he prepared 

Antman look around to see Batgirl and Spiderman knock out Electro and Livewire each at the same time

“Tell me David how do plan on taking down both Spiderman and Batgirl.” asked Antman 

“What are you talking about.” demanded Whirlwind as Batgirl walks up behind him and taps him which cause him to face the hero behind him and is punch him in the face knocking him out cold. 

Wasp comes flying to see Batgirl helping Antman to his feet return to her normal and rushed to him and embraced each other in a hug

“Oh that is so sweet but I really don’t think this is the time and place to embrace in romantic stuff.” said Spiderman 

“Spiderman.” said Batgirl

“What I don’t think this place to really to embrace we have a number of dangerous escape psychopaths that have a real desire to kill us.” said Spiderman.

 

The Cube 

Back at the Cube The Incredible Hulk and trading punches with the Abomination which eventually knock Hulk to a wall which suddenly transforms into the Absorbing man and holding him in place as the abomination starts to charge towards the Hulk and Absorbing man but before Abomination could land a punch on the hulk he breaks free and ends up dodging the attack which end up hitting Absorbing man in the face and knock him out as the Hulks steers down Abomination as Absorbing man starts to come round and get to his feet he then looks at an unconscious Betty Ross 

Hulk then the proceeds to rip open the side of the cube as both Absorbing man and Abomination charge towards him and Betty he then picks her up and jumps out of the Cube with her which is witnessed by the pair 

“Come on Blonsky let’s go.” said Absorbing man 

“No Abomination, Absorbing man do not follow them let the Hulk go we have much more important things to do.” said the leader of the PA system.

New York City Harbor, USA

Supergirl is forced to place the Shield helicarrier into the water as large number of the Quinjets other helicopter begin evacuating Helicarrier crew from the down helicarrier. Inside one of the helicopter flying away from the down Helicarrier is SHIELD director Nick Fury

“Hill you’re Acting SHIELD director until I return save as many as you can and contain as many as possible of the escape criminal as you can I will update once I reach the Raft.” said Director Fury.

“And if the Raft prisoners are free then what.” asked Agent Hill.

“Then You should enjoy being acting director while you can.” said Director Fury

A Garbage Barge  
New York City/Gotham outskirts 

The helicopter lands and Nick Fury and four SHIELD agents exit with their weapons drawn they start moving around the stationary garbage barge.

“Look alive boys shoot first ask questions later.” said Director Fury.

After the garbage barge shakes a few minutes before an unseen force rip it and maximum security prison are hovering in the air which is witness across New York City which includes Jefferson Pierce and his daughters Anissa and Jennifer at Coney Island as well as most Gotham City residence and the GCPD including Commissioner James Gordon Harvey Bullock and number of other detectives. 

While on the garbage barge this cause Nick Fury to look up to see Graviton holding the maximum security prison in place 

“Abort the mission every one of the prison barge now.” ordered director Fury. as he tries to run towards the shield helicopter he is quickly pulled towards him at alarming speed and also held in place as well. Nick Fury draws his sidearm but when Graviton move his finger the weapon flies away landing in the water 

“Graviton.” said Director Fury.

End of part 1.


	2. Breakout part 2

The Avengers League Earth's Mightiest Hero Season 1  
Episode 2: Breakout Part 2.

Gravition continue hold both Island chuck and Nick Fury in place over the New York city bay area and both men steer each other down.

“What do you want Hall.” demanded Nick as he struggled in Gravitons hold 

“Oh i think you know what I want Fury I want to treat you with the same kindness you should me for the last decade once I done with taking years off your life I shall do the same to Waller. “ said Graviton and starts crush Nick Fury and laughing as he does it before he could do it any long he is smacked in the face by a hammer that sends him and fury falling to the ground and he is quickly caught by the timely arrival of Supergirl while at the sametime Thor’s Hammer returns to him and Thor flies towards the direction that Graviton had been sent flying and heads in that direction 

“Supergirl” said a surprised Nick Fury 

“What were you expecting maybe my cousin.” asked Supergirl as she carrying Nick Fury towards the New York City harbour as Raft maximum security prison which soon crashes into water sending a tidal wave after then which Supergirl carrying Director Fury is easily able to out run with ease.

With Thor and Graviton 

Aftre Thor catches up to where Graviton had been knocked towards the Norse God steers down Supervillian over the new york harbour.

“Your powers are impressive for a mortal stand down before anyone is hurt and you may walk away from this.” said Thor

“Fury and Waller both called me Gravition they both knew with my power i can do anything can crush Fury and Waller then I will show the world to fear the raw power i have.” said Graviton as he notice the smile form on Thor face

“I think not villan have at thee.” said Thor as he swung his hammer flying directly towards Graviton.

Coney Island, New York City 

Jefferson, Anissa and Jennifer are watching Graviton and Thor as people started to flee from the pier as the two giants continue fighting each eventually only the pierce family were left on Coney Island 

“Anissa I want you and your sister to suit up and remember when this is only said and done please don’t tell your mother anything about this or .” said Jefferson as he removed his suit reveal his Black Lighting Costume 

“Ok dad but where are the justice league when you need them.” asked Anissa as she removed her civilian clothes revealing her Thunder costume 

“Must be unavailable do you think we get to see Spiderman in action maybe i can see how this Peter Parker gets his picture while even Jimmy Olsen can’t.” asked Jennifer as she removed her civilian costume revealing her Lighting Costume.

“Thunder and Lighting remember I want you to search for any civilians still on Coney Island while help thor deal with this guys.” said Black Lighting.

“You got it Dad.” said Thunder and Lighting in unison as they watched as Black Lightning flew towards the battle between Thor and Graviton. 

Elsewhere at the Same time.

Ironman crash lands in the large corn field after getting looking around the field trying to get his bearings noticing that he was in cornfield in Smallville, Kansas 

“Jarvis what's is the status of the SHIELD helicarrier.” asked Tony.

“It’s Still sinking sir.” said JARVIS. 

“Jarvis opened a remote access to the Chicago armoury.” said Tony

“Affirmatives sir mark 7 armour activated and on route to your location sir.” Jarvis. 

Just then Jonathan Kent comes by on a tractor as Ironman turns to face him passing by on his tractor 

“Just waiting for my taxi.” said Tony.

Docks, New York City Harbour

Antman, Batgirl,Wasp, Supergirl and Spiderman are standing on the docks with Nick Fury as battle between Graviton,Thor as their battle continues to rage on. 

“Is there something you like to tell us Fury.” asked Antman.

“No really Hank this is a SHIELD matter.” said Nick Fury and then proceed to activate his comlink 

“SHIELD command this is director Nick Fury I am activating an Omega level protocol emergence i want all activate SHIELD personnel, Sentinels, Hulkbuster and all available military service personnel are all now under my direct control.” said Director Fury

“Whoa Nick Fury is actually worried.” said Wasp.

“I know right mister serious who could give Batsy a run for his money as tall dark brooding type is calling everybody in most be extremely serious.” said Spiderman 

“So who is he then fury.” asked Antman.

“Doctor Franklin Hall.” said Nick Fury

“The Physicist but none has heard of him since he joined SHIELD what happened to him Fury.” asked Antman

“That classified information Hank.” said Nick Fury as the skies become field lighting strikes and powerful thunder 

“Really because I think it’s about to become unclassified real soon.” said Wasp as the skies become filled with thunder and lighting as another hero Vixen arrives on the pier 

“Vixen what bring you here” asked Batgirl.

“You have to ask one A floating island, two violent Thunderstorms and half dozen criminal running through the streets and you ask way i would go to the centre of it so what are we looking alien invasion again or something else.” asked Vixen

“Oh just the usual for a normal Wednesday afternoon in New York City morning a homicidal crazed Supervillain planning on revenge on the people that wrong him who now currently battling a norse god of Thunder.” said Spiderman.

“So No new alien invasion.” said Vixen

“No that Sunday morning or Monday morning so what’s our master plan for stopping this guy.” said Spiderman 

 

With Thor vs Gravition

Thor continue strike Mjolnir at Gravition his attacks uneffective against him who simple shrucks it off 

“This ends now mortal.” said Thor as spins Mjolnir around for a few minutes as Black Lighting continues to attack Graviton from behind as Thor throws Mjolnir at speed towards Graviton.

Dinner, Roswell New Mexico 

Inside the dinner many of the customers are eating their meals while watching the news reports of the major incident that is unfolding in New York City and the battle between Thor and Graviton a few minutes the Dinner employees and costume are distracted from their meals when shaken when Hulk carrying Betty Ross land outside the Dinner then proceeds to enter the dinner carrying Betty which cause a number of customers and dinner staff to flee for their lives at the sight of the Incredible Hulk. 

The Hulk then place the unconscious Betty Rose down on the dinner counter and looked at the Waitress behind the counter holding a coffee pot.

“Chicken soup take care of her.” said The Hulk all the waitress could do was nod at the Hulk request the Hulks looks at the news report playing as Thor and Black Lighting continues to battle Gravition.

“You could help them you know.” said Bruce Banner which caused Hulk to turn around and face Bruce Banner sitting down at a table 

“What do you want.” asked the Hulk.

“You could make a difference you could save Thor and Black Lighting just like you saved Betty back at the Cube.” said Bruce. While the Dinners waitress witness the Hulk talking to himself while she is looking over the injured Betty Ross 

“Funny I don’t remembers Thor or Black Lighting ever coming to save me.” said the Hulk

“No but if you help them if stand by other heroes it will show the world the Hulk isn’t a monster the you can be a force for good. “ said Bruce 

“If I do this then you do something for me.” said The Hulk.

“What.” asked Bruce 

“I stay the Hulk not Banner.” said Hulk. 

New York Harbour 

Black Lighting joins Wasp, Antman, Spiderman, Vixen, Supergirl, Batgirl and Nick Fury as the battle between Thor and Gravition continues to rage on 

“So any chance the Justice League are on their way at all.” asked Black Lighting 

“No i think they are still off world looks like it's up to us to stop this guys.” said Supergirl 

“Don’t suppose there anything Batman would surguest to take down a superpowered criminal with gravity manipulation power Batgirl.” asked Vixen.

“No You think with the amount criminal that are in Arkham that is the one thing that has never come up.” said Batgirl 

“Well we can’t just sit back do nothing if Thor can’t stop him he’ll soon reach the city where millions more people could be at risk.” said Wasp

“Don’t think i don’t know that Wasp.” said Director Fury.

“Jan.” said Antman 

“We are talking millions of people we can’t stand bye and do nothing I going to at least try something.” said Wasp as she shrinks down in size and flies towards Graviton 

“The Girls right Hank we have to at least try something.” said Vixen as she pressed her totem necklace and Hawk animal spirits and flies towards Gravition and Thor Supergirl then flies towards them 

Batgirl removes a grappling hook and proceed to fire it towards a hover hanging crane and proceeds to pull herself towards the crane which is quickly followed by Spiderman shooting a web line and swings towards the crane as 

Black Lighting then flies towards the others as they all head towards Gravition and Thor Leaving Antman and Nick Fury on the pier as the hero and villain 

With Thor and Gravition 

Graviton starts throws Thor around like a ragdoll eventually knocking him away and bring back towards him 

“Can your brudish mind not comprehend what I am telling you i control one of four fundlementless of reality i can remove your gravity and send you drifting into space or I can increase it a thousand folds like this.” said Gravition as he increased Thor gravity force and sends him plummeting into the ocean eventually sending crashing into the sea bed which is witnessed by the other as Gravition speeds towards the docks 

“Franklin hall you give theoretical physics a bad name before.” said Wasp as she started firing her stingers at him which eventually cause him to face her directly 

“You must be joking to think you can take me on insect with the power at my disposal i can crush you.” said Graviton

“Try your powers against me Gravition it Kryptonian.” said Supergirl as she flies towards him and proceeds to punch him in the face which slightly staggers him.

With Ironman 

Across the state Ironman continues to speed towards New York city while passing through a number of US states on his way to help in the battle between Thor and Gravition. After access a satellite image of the fight happening in New York he activate his thrusters and doubles the speed towards New York when see Wasp and other each attacking Gravition

 

With Gravition Vs Wasp, Supergirl, Black Lighting and Vixen 

Supergirl continues to pound gravition while Wasp and Black Lighting each trade energy attacks on Gravition while Vixen flies up behind Gravition pressed the animal totem necklace summoning a python spirit and starts crushing 

“Had enough let Franklin.” asked Supergirl 

“Hardly” said Gravition and unleash a powerful wave that send Black Lighting, Wasp and Vixen falling towards the sea Supergirls flies and manages to catch both Vixen and Wasp while Spiderman web swings from the crane and catches him and eventually lands on the crane arm

“Thank Spidey.” said Black Lighting

“Any time BL is there anything you need.” asked Spiderman 

“Signed Autograph my daughters are your biggest fans.” said Black Lighting 

“Sure as long as we survive this encounter.” said Spiderman 

Just Ironman rockets past them towards Gravition as Wasp gets her second wind as Vixen activates another spirit from her totem necklace they watch as Ironman tackle Graviton and eventually uses his repulsor blast to send him flying into the ocean and hovers over as Wasp, Supergirl and Vixen fly over towards

“Hey Janet, Miri I know we normal travel in the same social circles i didn’t know you hit parties like so who was this guy anyway and how come the Justice League are here handling this crisis.” asked Ironman 

“At the moment my cousin and the Justice League are currently off world.” said Supergirl 

“I am Glad to see you Tony he some crazed physis that used to work for shield i was sure if you were on the west coast or not.” said Wasp. “Oh no Thor he still down there.” she added as she flies across the ocean looking for Thor as Ironman, Supergirl and Vixen followed behind 

“What.” asked Ironman 

“Thor the norse god of the same name with hammer and stuff he currently trapped on the bottom of the ocean.” said Vixen

“We need to help him.” said Wasp before they could continue the search anymore Gravition comes fly out off the ocean as Ironman, Wasp, Supergirl and Vixen turn to face him which Ironman time to have Jarvis scan Gravition 

“Warning sir Gravitational field is in fluxs around the target warning extreme caution is advised sir.” said Jarvis

“Janet Miri you continue to search for Thor while me and Supergirl handle this joker.” said Ironman 

“He rights we have to hold out as long as it takes to find Thor and get him back in the game.” said Supergirl

“You know the energy he’s putting out compare to the raw power of a black hole this is trouble.” said Ironman 

“know That Mister Stark.” said Supergirl.

“Your right there Mister Stark allow me to show you the true power i possess.” said Gravition and an unseen force proceeds to fling both Supergirl and Ironman directly into space.

 

With Nick Fury and Antman 

Antman watches as both Ironman and Supergirl are sent flying directly into space and then turns to face Director Fury.

“What are gravitons upper limits.” asked Antman.

“We and Agus research team have studied for the last decade as we can determine he has no upper limits. So what do think you are going Pym if he can throw the Kryptonian and Asgardian around like ragdolls talk to him down.” he asked

“No it's too late for that Fury.” said Antman pressed a button on the side of his utility belt and changed into his giant size and slowly walked towards Gravition who is being distracted by Wasp firing her Stingers at him while Vixen continues to search for Thor. this allowed Giant man grab Graviton in his balled up fists while looking at Wasp flying around 

“Hank so you went big then.” said Wasp

“Janet get out of here I handle Gravition.” said Giant man 

“No we are in this together “ said Wasp just then Gravition breaks free of Gaintman balled up fist and he and Wasp are free thor from under the sea bed and causing Giant Man to crash onto the docks where Nick Fury is standing 

“This is between you and me Hall none else has to get hurt.” said Director Fury as Gravition sets his sights on each other.

“No you and Waller wanted me to create the next Captain America for the next generation but I became so much more I am beyond human now I am crush and show these people my true power and crush this city will be a show of my true raw power. “ Said Gravition and pulls Nick Fury towards him crush and destroying him in the process reveal it to be a decoy robot which Gravition proceed to crush the robot head in his hand. And Gravition proceed to fly towards the city while the real Nick Fury looks on

“Well that could've gone a lot better.” said Director Fury.

Gravition hover the centre of New York City and proceeds to use his powers to start and lift boroughs of New york out of the ground eventually lifting Manhattan island out of the water as the hero look on it shook his focus is directed to Thor is standing there and after trading a number of powerfuls blows he is able to smack Gravition into side of island of manhattan cause to fall he then proceeds to help to return to normal place once returned to its rightful place he returns to the surface.

Gravition proceed to smash through the surface causing a number of vehicles to crash before Gravition could do anything he's hit in the face by a Mjolnir and sent flying into the ground before the Hammer returns to it owner 

“I suggest you stay down mortal.” said Thor but its meet with laughters from Gravition as he gets back to his to turn and face the Asgardian 

“Do you really think you can stop me I beaten you before I can do it again.” said Gravition as he makes his way towards Thor Supergirl comes flying and punch him directly in the face causing him fly backwards 

“Thanks for the solar recharge creep my friends something for you as well.” said Supergirl and moved out of the Ironman who proceeds to unleash a powerful Unibeam that cause Gravition to be slammed full force into the street below. Ironman, Thor and Supergirl proceed to land on the side of the impact site 

“You really should listen to the man.” said Supergirl.

Gravition Starts to stand up in creator his attention is distracted when Giant man left legs stands down next to him

“Your sick Franklin you need help.” said Giant man

Graviton then turns to face Giant man as Wasp, Black lighting, Batgirl and Spiderman all landing around his creator 

“NO NO the power i wield you are nothing compared to me nothing.” said Gravition and unleashed a powerful blast that sent the hero crashing into side of buildings “I am stronger than all of you I am the stronger one there is.” he added before hearing something behind and turns around to see the Incredible Hulk stand 

“Do you want to rethink.” asked Hulk as he steered down Gravition before tackling him throught the city eventually crash landing back on the docks among a large number of shipping containers eventually steering each other down as Graviton gets back to his feet. Before Gravition could use another he is forced to dodge an incoming attack from the Hulk as Ironman, Thor and Supergirl fly towards the scene 

“I didn’t know there ogres on midgard.” asked Thor 

Hulk and Gravition keep attack each destroying a number shipping containers and equipment the docks Giant Man, Batgirl, Wasp Spiderman, Black Lighting and Vixen arrived on the scene to see Hulk and Gravition fighting each other 

“Is that the Hulk.” said Giant man

“Tall green, bad tempered and purple stretch pants yeah sure does looks like the hulk unless you some of tall green dude.” said Spiderman

“Is it he suppose to be the bad guys.” asked Wasp.as she watch as the Hulk continue to pound on Gravition who is forced to use his send the down into the ground to try and get away from him

“Get him.” said Ironman

Ironman, Thor and Supergirl fly at full speed towards Gravition who without batting an eye simple sends the trio crashing into a Lexcorp ship container destroying the shipment inside as Giant man charges toward him with Black Lighting and Wasp following send energy projectiles at him which had little effect and using he forces Gaint man to fall to the ground forcing to knock both Black Lightning and Wasp out of the sky 

“Then their Three you want us to hit him high you hitting low.” asked Spiderman 

“Lead the way.” said Vixen as she activated her totem to summoning a spider spirit as Batgirl draws a number of Batarangs the trio proceed but eventually Gravition simple bats them away with ease

“Look at you fools i possess the Raw of the universe itself I am Power.” said Gravition as he levitates of the ground a summons a large vortex of shipping containers above the hero as the struggle to move under gravitational fields they are under

“Can’t move can you move two.” asked Ironman.

“No” said Supergirl 

“Nay what about the others” Asked Thor as he and the others struggled move under Gravitons power but someone was steering in the deep creator the Hulk was starting to get back to his feet coming even more angry as he continue to move under Gravition power eventually gets to his feet but is quickly buried under more of ground but still managed to get back to his unseen by Gravition Giant man shrinks down in size to his Antman form and summons a number of fire ants. As Gravition continue push more and more force onto Hulk continue to push more and more against Gravition power 

“Nothing that powerful.” said Gravition as he continue to push more and more force onto Hulk who continue to resist and push back against Gravitions power “I control Gravity itself “ he added Hulk continue push his own force against Gravitons power as Hulk continue his way towards him flying up and stopping the vortex and proceed to launch each of the shipping containers hulk punch a number out of the way destroying stuff inside but Gravition is able to bury Hulk in a large amount of shipping containers while this only going one of the ants land Gravitions neck and with commanding from Antman proceeds to bite the Gravitions neck.which cause him to break his focus on containing the Hulk under the shipping containers who then charge directly from under the mountain of shipping containers and tackle Gravition away as Heroes get to their feet 

Heroes who can fly head to Gravition who is managing hold the Hulk in mid air and proceed launch two dozen shipping containers at the Hulk ironman unleash a barrage of attacks Gravition as he throws the shipping containers at the Hulk .

Supergirl and Wasp are both flying alongside Hulk was jumping from shipping containers to shipping containers she was blasting the one blocking as was Supergirl buy using her heat vision Hulk path towards Gravition 

“Your helping me.” asked Hulk

“Yeah now smash him.” said Wasp.

Hulk tackle Gravition into ground before time being smashed into the ground he is forced to create a mountain to separate him and the hulk from ensuring fight as Antman jumping into the water near a large oil tanker after emerging from the Water Giant Man proceed to throw the Oil Tanker at Gravition and crushed under before exploding while this is going on Thor is generating a powerful force of lighting directly over Gravition.

“For Migard.” said Thor and proceed to fire the bolt lighting directly at Gravition and is shocked by the bolt of light destroy a large area of the docks as Gravition drops to his knees as he is surrounded by Ironman, Thor, Giant man, Black Lighting, Vixen, Wasp, Hulk Batgirl and Spiderman. 

“Who’s strongest now.” asked Hulk 

“Still you big guy.” said Spiderman.

“You had the power to do anything.” said Giant man turn back into his normal size “and you chose to put millions of people lives in danger.” he added as Wasp flew over his shoulder 

“How sad.” said Wasp as she proceed to fire a stinger blast that proceed to knock out Gravition cold.

 

“Come friends let celebrate this” said Thor as he bear hugs most of the heroes as their attention is drawn to a large military presence surrounding them of army and Hulkbuster units which included General Wade Eiling and General Ross 

“Step away from the Hulk he is a wanted escaped criminal from the Cube.” said General Ross 

“No if you want the Hulk then you have to go through us Hulk saved us he a hero as anyone of us.” said Ironman 

“Stand General Ross General Erling we have much bigger problems than the Hulk at this very moment a 152 highly dangerous maximum security prisoners have escaped from the Raft, Stryker's Island and among others all across the country there were most of these criminals could be by now.” said Director Fury as he and Agent Hill make their way towards the Heroes

“How did this happen Fury.” asked Ironman.

“I don’t know but we can find out together coming work for SHIELD as agents of SHIELD you can make a real difference.” said Director Fury.

“No this is your fault Fury whatever you and waller hand Hall working changed him and you kept it a secret and look what happened.” said Hank Pym.

“Why I hate to say this but Fury right.” said Ironman

“What you of all people are going to work with Fury and SHIELD.” said Wasp.

“No but I hate to agree with Fury but as a team we can make a difference maybe solo we can take one or two of these criminals but a 152 but together we can make a difference may have a chance as a team that can protect the earth while Justice League are unavailable but not as SHIELD agents as something else together we can Avenge all the damage caused by these escaped criminals.” said Ironman

“As The Avengers.” said Wasp

“Cool Name.” said The Hulk

“Best Superhero team name ever.” said Supergirl. 

“Don’t let you cousin hear that. Said Batgirl.

 

Titan 

Ebony Maw walks toward a large passing Nebula and other members of the Black Order stand around before he coming to large figure of Thanos sitting on a throne 

“What do you have report Ebony.” Thanos asked looking down from his throne. 

“It would seem our operative in Darkseid army report that a group of heroes from Earth have done the impossible and killed Darksied." Ebony Maw as he notices twisted smile form on Thanos lips

"Then it would seem I've final found someone to test my true power of the Infinity gem against Ebony I want you to personnel lead the Black Order to find all the Infinity Gems so the warriors of Earth can face a glorious death at the Hands of the Mad Titan Thanos." Thanos said 

"As You wish lord Thanos." Ebony Maw said. 

End of episode 2:  
.


	3. Some Assemble required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please this a preview I'm currently beta the story.
> 
> I only Own the original Characters in this story that are Mister Black And Mister White

Justice League/Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero  
The Avengers League Earth’s Mightiest Hero Season one:  
Episode 3: Some Assembly Required. 

0300 Hours   
Abandon Roxxon Warehouse,   
Gotham City, United State of America 

In a rundown warehouse covered dust and dirt are two men one is black male wearing in White stylish White business suit he had a pair of police style sunglasses cover his eye he has black in military style hair cut his hand are covered with a pair of white leather gloves he is holding a silver briefcase in each of his hand 

Also next to him is a white male in a black Italian Stylish business he had short blonde hair in military style haircut his eye are also covered by a pair of police style sunglasses both his hands are also covered by a pair of black leather he is also holding two silver briefcases in each both of the men are 5’ 9” and are both of Athletic built 

Just then a Lady Shiva, The Ghost, Taskmaster and Deathstroke entered the warehouse and walked up to the two men in stylish suits who proceed to place the Silver Briefcase on the floor of the warehouse. 

“Welcome we are glad you could all agree to meet with us my name is Mister Black and this is my associate Mister White we have task with recruiting you for our employer for a shade operation.” The White male in the black suit.

“What kind of job are we talking about here?.” Taskmaster inquered. 

“That simple our employer would like hire you to ‘acquire’ some technology and they are quite willing pay the each of you handsomely and to secure your services we have be instructed to off you a downpayment of ten point five million dollars to secure your services.” said Mister Black 

“Ten million dollars so what is our job anyway and who is the client anyway.” Deathstroke asked. 

“That is something we are not at liberty to disclose to you but you can be ensure our employer has some very deep pockets but any here is the job you are being recruited for a mission to acquire equipment from each of the Avengers. As well as blood samples from all but we don’t really expect a blood sample from Thor, Hulk and female Kryptonian but if you manage it our employer is well prepared to pay an extra five millions .“ Mister Black said. 

“So why do you require a blood sample from Batgirl she a know technology based hero.” Ghost inquires.

“We have been able to acquire information that strongly leads us to believe that Batgirl alter ego is a mutant with technopathic abilities hence why we require a blood sample to proof this.” Mister White said. 

“So what if any of us don’t agree to the mission then.” Ghost asked 

“Our employer has given direct instruction to eliminate anyone that insure the operation has no loose ends go with the alternate recruit we have in place.” Mister White said. 

“Consider me in I have nothing better to do with my time.” Ghost said. 

“I have to inquire why don’t go after Justice League they have an Amazon, Lantern, A speedster A Kryptonian and they even have Martian.” Deathstroke asked 

“That is Very true Slade but our employer has deemed them not worthy of their time at this current moment beside the Avengers have a bigger threat in the Incredible Hulk .But they or may decide to consider them in the future. Mister White said. 

“So do we consider you Interested in job.” Mister Black asked. . 

“Well if you employer does considers the Justice League minor threat you can consider me impressed as such i will take this job of your.” Deathstroke said . 

“To face some that is trained by the man that is respect by the Leader of the Society of Shadow leader Ra’s Al Ghul and beside I’ve always wanted to face someone trained by Batman I will take the job.” Taskmaster said. 

“What about you Lady Shiva are you in or out.” Mister Black inquired.

“I shall take the job I wish test my training against one of Batman student will see if I am ready to face the Ra Al Ghul true successor to take my rightful place as the leader Society of Shadows and rebrand it the League of Shadow.“ Lady Shiva said . 

“Excellent choice all of you won’t regret this.” Mister White said as he and Mist er Black walked up to each of them and hand a briefcase each of the mercenaries.. 

“Each of those suitcase contains you down payment as well a special untraceable Apple IPAD with special biometric encryption system that if anyone but you try to access the device it will wipe the device after a two second delay and a five second self destruction system that will completely destroy it the device it will allow you direct number to use so we can provide you a dropbox location for items you gain from the Avengers.” Mister Black said.

 

“With that we shall bid you farewell.” Mister White as he and Mister Black then proceed to walk out of the warehouse leaving the mercenaries behind. 

Three Hours later   
0800 Hours  
Parker Apartment, Brooklyn, New York City, USA 

Inside an Average size apartment a twenty one year old Peter Parker wearing lower half of his spiderman costume while using some Wayne tech equipment to upgrades his web shooters as two three years old one brown hair girl wearing a pink T-shirt, trousers and pair of black shoes is the other one has red hair was wearing the same clothes but had a purple T-shirts .

“Hey Tiger before you play hero I need you to take little Annie and May to daycare this morning I’ve got rush downtown for a movie audition for a new Booster Gold movie.” Mary Jane Watson said from the bedroom 

“Sure Mary Jane I don’t see why won’t let Johnny babysit them he owe me a favor seeing as I beat him in a race around the city last month.” Peter asked. 

“Yeah Uncle Johnny lets us eat cookies and Ice Cream all day with Val.” said the two girls in unison 

“Shush don’t tell mommy that you get uncle Johnny into serious trouble with mommy. Peter said. 

“Hence why he Not even in this lifetime any other life time is the Human Torch ever going to look after my little May and Annie ever again even if it's the coldest day in hell and it is completely frozen over and he is the last living responsible adult on this planet I will I ever allow that irresponsible man look after them is that crystal clear Peter Benjamin Parker.” MJ asked 

“Yes dear so what about the Xavier Institute.” Peter said as he puts the web shooter on his right wrist while the two girls continued to watch cartoons 

“No Peter they will be perfectly fine at the Daycare and Gwen promised to pick them up and babysit them tonight so we can have our first ever date since Annie and May where born and if you miss date night your sleeping on the sofa .” Mary Jane said as she walked out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of trousers, a pair of shoes and yellow T-shirt and walks over to the sofa and leans over the back and the sofa and kisses Peter on the cheeks with May and Annie looking up at Mary Jane 

“So what do we do why we are being babysat by Gwen and her roommate.“ Peter asked he placed his other web shooter on his other his wrist. 

“No Powers daddy.” Brown haired girl said 

“Good girl May so what do we do Annie while being at looking after by Gwen and her roommate.” Mary Jane asked. 

“No powers Mummy.” Annie said cheering as Mary Jane looks down at the three years old girl’s and leans over and kiss each of two girls on the forehead. 

“So what latest Booster Gold movie anyway. Peter inquired. 

“A Uwe Boll directed film of alien invasion of earth. Guy Gardner is playing US Marine Corp Guy Gardner who gained super power from dying alien to be tasked with protecting the Earth from Dominators he’s hoping for movie franchises.” Mary Jane said. 

“So another box office bomb so what is the part are you going after leading lady No.” Peter asked 

“A Random bystander is $500 dollars a day I have no intention of every kissing that pompose [Very Very bad censored words] .” Mary Jane said 

“Mary Jane Watson watch your language there impressive long children here.” Peter said. 

“Which one my soon to be husband or Annie and May.” Mary Jane asked which caused Annie and May to laugh 

“Very fun MJ.” Peter said getting up off the sofa and walking into the bedroom after a few minutes later returned wearing a pair of demin jeans, with purple T-shirt and brown leather jacket and a JVC camera hanging around his neck 

“Would you two stay out of trouble.” said Mary Jane 

We will mommy.” Annie and May said in unison.

“What about me honey.” Peter asked.

“I expect to see you sometime on the Daily Bugle rant.” Mary Jane said as she picked up collect a set of keys from a bowl by the door on the keyring had a Spider-tracer on the keyring and leaves the apartment. . 

“Right May and Annie shall we get the to of you Sunnyvale Daycare shall we.” Peter said. 

 

May and Annie ran to their father side as he collects a different set of keys from the bowl and leaves the apartment after a few minutes later phone rings and messages started playing

“PARKER I know your there answer your damn phone i know you quit become A science Teacher or some crap like that. I can’t believe about to say this but I need your science know how to help one of news reporter to understand Dr Reed Richard technobabble and I’m willing to $25 dollars and hour if you help out.” J Jonah Jameson said.

“Mister Parker and Mrs Mary Jane Parker this Sally Williams owner of the Sunnyvale Daycare we have some bad news for we have had to close this morning and for the next couple of weeks as a large number of water and heating pipes burst during Graviton attack yesterday and I can’t get only out until the end of next month we did try contact you and your wife cellphone but had no luck I hope you have left let Mister and Miss Watson .” female voice over the phone said.

 

Six Hours later   
Lobby, Avengers Mansion  
Manhattan, New York City, USA 

Members of the Avengers are gathered around in the lobby of a large mansion with Spiderman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Black Lighting and Vixen looking around the mansion with Thor, Antman who has wasp standing on his shoulder, Ironman, Hulk and Pepper Potts 

“Greetings Thor Odinson may I offer you something to drink.” asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

“What mannar of palace is this.” asked Thor.

“This was a museum for the Maria Stark foundation my mother’s home but have since the massive breakout with help from both Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprise tech I have since upgraded the mansion i thought this could serve as the Avengers base of operation.” said Tony as Wasp starts flying around the lobby as Thor continue look at the device on the wall.

“The mansion is run by my personnel Artificial Intelligence if you need anything J.A.R.V.I.S will provide you with it say hi will you J.A.R.V.I.S.” said Tony.

“Indeed.” said J.A.R.V.I.S.

“So what are the major benefits of Avengers team membership Tinman as its more than likely I am going to be sleeping my finance sofa for a month if I miss date night tonight so could you hurry this up please.” asked Spiderman as hang upside down from ceiling of the first floor

“You’re engaged.” said all the other Avengers in unison with complete shocked unison beside Thor and Hulk who did seem interested. 

“What did I say something wrong or something.?” asked Spiderman. 

“Yeah you did none of us expected you to be in a relationship or planning on getting married.” said Batgirl. 

“What you expect me to be hanging on web inside a dark damp cave brooding all night to some old woman about the facts of life so how come no one ever takes me seriously anymore. “ asked Spiderman 

“No now I guess I owe Nightwing twenty five dollars that Spiderman was not single he kept saying I was wrong.” said Batgirl.

“You too Tony that a three months paid vacation to Bahamas in a penthouse of a Five star Hotel unlimited bar tab in the Summer.” said Pepper. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S you heard the CEO she wants a three stay at 5 Five Star Bahamas hotel can you book that for her. Asked Tony 

“Indeed sir already making the arrangement as we speak.” said J.A.R.V.I.S 

“Oh come on how many of you have made bets on my social life.” asked Spiderman as look around at most of the Avengers expect Hulk and Thor raising their hands in the air. “Traitors.” he said 

“We have a state of the art kitchen with a five class chef on call a full stock kitchen. we have at the moment twelve bedrooms all full furnished a maid service with an on en suite facility with a six laundry room with industrial grade equipment facilities a state of the art cinema experience with a hundred inch four K television with access to over a one thousand different channels.” said Tony after he lead the Avengers into a large room with a large television above the fireplace 

“Are you serious stark this what you spent a week preparing?.” asked Antman.

“No I haven’t got to the best parts you are each going to need one of these.” said Tony as Pepper start a credit card to each 

“These ID card are linked to Stark industries mainframe these will allow us to keep in radio contact with each other so if we need back we can use the cards to contact each other and we can provide assistant to each other in taking down these escape criminals plus they also give you access to the mansion lower level.” said Tony as an elevator shaft 

“If you followed me I show you all to the sub basement and main Avengers facility.” he said as The team and pepper Potts entered the extra large lift shaft after travelling a hundred or so feet they arrived at the sub basement level of the Avengers they start walking through Avenger mansion sub basement .

“Mansion got beyond the state of the art science labs space for Hank’s module labs as my high Armory and Batgirl high tech equipment supplied by Batman of course and improved to epic stage by me.” said Tony

As both Hank and Spiderman stop to looks at all the Science equipment the Avengers carry on to another area before two scientist follow after the other Avengers to large room with an extra large pool.

“Large swimming pool” said Wasp.

“No Janet the actual swimming pool is located on the roof of the mansion this area leads to the hanger which two Stark Industries prototype high speed jets the Quinjets with full non lethal weapons systems or advance state of the shield system with a top speed of MACH-8 for those that don’t fly or over means of getting around I also forgot to mention they can travel into space.” said Tony. 

“If you have this money burn then why didn’t you build us a Space Station like JLA Watchtower.

 

“What did have money to building a space station.” asked Spiderman

“Did I but underground secret bases are all the rage nowadays beside with SWORDS and JLA Watchtower no need to follow it up now lets see check out the Assembly room.” said Tony

Assembly Room

The Avengers entered a large room with table in the middle of the room which had a giant A on the centre of it each of the Avengers gathered around the table 

“All this money you have thrown into this is really impressive and all was this because your board or are we your new pet project or something so why are .here Tony” Asked Antman.

“Kind of a good question Hank JARVIS can you bring up the most wanted Criminal that escape during the breakout.” said Tony as a large number of criminals face are project from the table with only five criminal in red which was Gravitation.with Hulk standing on his line against the wall

“These are the most want criminal that escaped during the breakout SHIELD has Gravitation in a new maximum black site facility still leave us one hundred and fifty two more criminals to catch 

“These Avengers don’t trust once they have finished using you they will turn you over General Ross or have shipped off to the SHIELD black site.” said Bruce in the Hulk head.

“This was your idea not mine.” said Hulk 

“Things have changed.” said Bruce.

“I know many of these Arkham regulars if Batman would be here to take down most of these and have them sent back to Arkham.” said Batgirl.

“I see my rogue gallery has escaped as well would you think Batman would take a trade on villains I’ll trade you fish bowl for the lizard knockoff” asked Spiderman.

“What wrong with Mysterio anyway.” asked Supergirl.

“Dude a former Hollywood special effects guys turned mercenary that using his tech to help a skilled master of disguise and assassin the Chameleon before he becoming a career costume criminal Mysterio using high grade holographic producing equipment to holograms.” said Spiderman.

“I know the Wrecking crew they are formidable opponents we should use caution when we go after them.” said Thor.

“It all well good think about going after these criminals but where are we going to detain them once we capture them Big House is completely destroyed Cube and the Vault are completely not to mention most of civilian prison beside Arkham are able to handle high risk villains and to mention none has been able to make contact with Cube.” asked Antman.

“I’m currently working with Dr Reed Richards who has proposed a new location for state of the Art maximum security prison in a different reality which he calls the Negative Zone.” said Tony.

“Too much talking not enough Smashing we go get them.” said Hulk.

“It’s all well and good that you and Reed are working on something like that but we still haven’t discovered what caused the Breakout what’s to stop it from happening again.” asked Antman. 

“Maybe we should call it a day maybe tomorrow we can focus smashing some bad guys.” said Wasp. 

“At least someone knows what they are doing.” said Hulk as he turn around and walked away from the other 

“I’ve had enough of you creature.” said Thor as he follows him and gets up in his face “your insults end here and now creature.” he added.

“You want to go Goldilocks let’s go.” said Hulk before they could do anything Ironman steps between them blocking them from doing anything to each other.

“Whoa okay instead of going how about we focus more getting along as two are the only one that are going to living in the mansion full time i would very much like it that you don’t level the mansion day one.” said Tony. Hulk simple walk off leave the other Avengers behind.

“What.” said Tony as Spiderman walks over to him and Thor and tapped Tony shoulder 

“So Tony what it like sticking your foot in your mouth like that.” he asked.

“Whoa this is going to be very fun.” said Wasp.

Later that Day.  
Hulk Room, Avenger Mansion 

The Hulk is lying down on a bed looking up at the ceiling of his new room when he suddenly sits up on the edge of the bed. When looks over to a large mirror which has an image of Bruce Banner steering back at him.

“This is exactly where they want you Hulk this is your prison now.” said Bruce Banner.as Hulk continued to look at the mirror unknown to the Hulk another Bruce deeper inside his mind chained up starts talking but heard by the Hulk But is heard by him.

Eventually the Hulk stands up and gets a strange look in his eyes and starts walking out of the room as the image of Bruce Banner is replaced with the Amora the Enchantress before disappearing 

Elsewhere at the Same Time.   
Bob’s Gym, Hell’s Kitchen, New York 

Barbara Gordon is wearing her batgirl uniform using a bandana to cover her face is currently punching and kicking wearing a pair of shock gauntlets when Batman appears in the Gym his presence drew Barbara attention

“What Brings you to New York final feed of Edwin company or to give me the same lecture my Uncle gave me for help the Avengers to taking down an omega level threat or a business deal because Kel fully supporting Karla.” asked Barbara. 

“Batgirl What the bloody hell were you thinking taking on Gravitron he is out of league you could of been killed by the power house should of waited for the League to return.” said Batman in angry tone of voice 

“Nice to see you to Cole Would you have give this same lecture to Jack, Stan, Bob or Dillon if they had taken on an Omega level.” said Barbara as she walks over her duffle bag and pick up her cowl.

“They know better than to take on someone that is above their power level.” said Batman as he walked up to Barbara Gordon as she puts on her cowl 

“I’ll ask you something Cole did every know that I’m a mutant with technopathic abilities.” asked Barbara. 

“Yeah I did.” said Batman as he placed her hand on her shoulder but she proceeds to punching him in the face knocking him backward 

“They really Batman doesn’t know about my mutant ability so I’ll ask you this only once who the bloody hell are you because your not Batman.” demanded Batgirl as she got into a fighting stance which is quickly followed by Batman

“You really think you can beat me girl.” asked Batman.

“Yeah i do think I can beat you imposter.” said Batgirl as they start trading punch with Batgirl countering most of the Batman punch eventually she knocks him backward

“Not bad Batgirl you are good as I’ve been lead to believe but you don’t have the true skill to take me down.” said Batman.

“Then show me what you got Imposter.” said Batgirl. 

Hank’s Lab  
Avengers Mansion, New York City, USA 

Dr Hank Pym is sat at a work bench busy working on a Ultron Drone heads focusing much time his work he doesn’t notice when Janet Van Dyne enters fly under his microscope lens 

“You never listen to me i can’t believe you don’t find this awesome.” said Wasp.

“Wait what the modification I made to Ultron Drone.” said Dr Pym.

“No not the stupid Ultron drone I’m talking about the Avengers where hero now.” said Wasp.

“Jan I’m not hero material I’m A Scientist.” said Dr Pym as he picked up the Ultron drone head and starts to walk away from the workbench.

“Your a superhero apart of a Superhero tell me what there not to like about that Hank.” asked Wasp.

“No Jan just Tony says where team doesn’t mean we are we are just Ten random brought together when a rampaging Superpowered criminal terrorised New York .

“I wonder where slept before the mansion Hulk probably slept wherever he wanted I know I am moving into the mansion.” said Wasp.

“What you have a new york Penthouse mansion why would you want to move here for Janet.” asked Dr Pym

“Why not Firemen sleep in a firehouse why shouldn’t i move into the mansion” said Wasp and proceeds to fly off.

“She very keen on this.” said Dr Pym to himself. 

 

Penthouse office, Stark Tower 

Inside the penthouse office of Stark Towers Pepper Potts is standing opposite Tony Stark who is sat looking at Argus Director Amanda Waller 

“I don’t remember her making an appointment.” said Tony 

“She Amanda Waller she wanted an meeting what was i supposed to do tell her no you don’t pay me enough for Tony beside I’m taking vacation as of now.” said Pepper and proceed to leave 

“Let me guess Argus wants weapons you can use to fight the Justice League I take it or you want to recruit Ironman for Task Force X stop me when I’m wrong Waller.” asked Tony.

“Nothing like that Tony I’m here to help you I actually what the Avengers to succeed as a mean to be the countermeasures to Justice League they become a threat to world.” said Director Waller 

Corridor Avengers mansion   
New York City, USA 

An invisible figure is walking the corridor of the Avenger mansion after it passed one of the mansion security panel proceed to short it out 

Study, Avengers mansion 

Sat alone in large chair which is situated in front of a open fire is pondering himself when JARViS break his focus 

“Pardon me sir but it would seems there’s something wrong with the mansion security systems.” said JARVIS

“What seems to be the problem afferial voice.” asked Thor looking up from his chair 

“I have no Physical evidence but I have strong reason to believe that the mansion security systems are being tampered with the reason hide a possible intruder.” said J.A.R.V.I.S

Thor stands up from his chair and looks to see The Hulk passing by the open door and turns to face him as Thor walks toward carrying his Hammer. 

“Come Friend Hulk lets us patrol house grounds the House believes we have an intruder if we are lucky we may have battle this night .” said Thor.

“Listen to him mock you he think you as nothing more than a monster he turn on like the rest of the Avengers will.” said Dr Banner.

Dr Banner word cause the Hulk to walk directly towards the Thor and is standing directly in front of the Asgardian.

“Don’t me Hammer face I smash talk to me again like and I will smash you.” said Hulk.

“If you wish to test your metal against an Asgardian warrior I would be happy to.” said Thor.

“I don’t need this.” said Hulk proceed to walk away from Thor and starts to leave the room “tell the others I quit.” he added and proceed to walk away 

“Good riddance.” said Thor.

“Incoming call from Pepper Potts.” said JARVIS as a paint lifted up to reveal a video which came on revealing Pepper Potts

“Jarvis just told us Hulk left mansion grounds you have to bring him back to mansion.” said Pepper 

“Why would I do that.?” asked Thor.

“Because Hulk is our responsibility if he goes on a destructive rampage then millions of people could be serious injured and anything could set off a Hulk rampage please go get him.” said Pepper. Before disappearing from the video screen and Thor proceed to leave the room as Amora appear on the Sofa inside the room.

Also at the Same time  
Fifth Avenue, New York City USA 

Peter Parker is walking the streets with his arm around Mary Jane Watson waist as they walk down Fifth Avenue.

“I can’t believe we are final having our first date night since little Annie and May have been born I’m just glad Aunt Anna agreed to look after them for us so we can have this date.” said Peter.

“I wish you hadn’t of said it like that Tiger you know something will go wrong know you said it.” said MJ.

“Along as I’m not sleeping on the sofa for a month if something goes wrong now.” said Peter.

“Don’t Tiger it’s won’t be the sofa it going to be the dog house on the Balcony if something goes wrong tonight.” said MJ

“How often has anything gone wrong with our plan making for our dates.” asked Peter

“Would like an answer from column A or Z.” asked MJ. 

“How about column H.” said Peter as he and MJ see people fleeing from the Hulk as he proceed walk down the street eventually Thor landing in front of the Hulk

“MJ I’ve got to do something I can’t allow Thor or Hulk to tear down to shreds.” said Peter 

“Go get them Tiger.” said MJ.

“Thanks MJ.” said Peter as he ducks into alleyway before returns to street and webswing towards The Hulk and Thor as he see Thor forceful grab the Hulk’s arm and quickly and with powerful right hook sends Thor flying into a construction site knocking a number of steel pillars on him.

Elsewhere Bob’s Gym 

Batgirl knock Batman away as he proceed to remove two weapons from behind his back a small standard handguns to remove the Batman get up revealing The Chameleon as train his gun at her before removing a remote detonator from his fake Utility belt. 

“What do you want Hood.” asked Batgirl.

“Oh Simple actual I’ve placed sixteen medium size bombs around subway on a remote detonator and i will blow them up if you don’t hand over your Utility belt.” said The Chameleon. 

“How do I know you will keep your word if do play ball The Hood.” asked Batgirl as she steered at the people around her.

“Yeah your right I could simple kill you and take the Utility belt and still blow up the bombs in the subways if way those deaths will be on your hands Batgirl.” said The chameleon not knowing Luke Cage entering the Gym and walking up behind and proceed to grab the detonator out of hand and crushing it in one hand.  
He quickly aims his handgun at Supergirl head who picks him by the collar and lifts him off the ground 

“You think that real going to hurt me I’m Kryptonian remember same power as my cousin superman.” said Supergirl at this The Chameleon who proceeds to drop his weapon to the ground of the gym.

“I’m going to ask you one time Chameleon who hired to steal my utility belt.” asked Batgirl as supergirl continue hold him off the ground.

“No idea burner phone simple instruction told me where you were going to be and use blackmail tactics to force you comply you real though I would attack something in Kingpin territories is as crazy as the Arkham inpatient.” said The Chameleon.

“Where were you suppose to deliver my utility belt anyway.” asked Batgirl.

“Some dumpster outside a chinese restaurant in Chinatown and that all I know.” said The Chameleon As Batgirl cowl starts beeping and she pressed the side of her cowl as Supergirl looked at her 

“We have trouble downtown Hulk and Thor fighting each other heading towards central park.” said Batgirl 

“What are we going to about The Chameleon we can’t just leave him here can we.” asked Supergirl she drops on his butt.

“No time to call S.H.I.E.L.D to pick him up the Hulk needs to be stopped first then we’ll deal with whoever hired him to steal my Utility belt.” said Batgirl

Batgirl and Supergirl then proceed to leave the gym leaving The Chameleon behind with the fake Batman costume. As Taskmaster entered the room 

“Got what you need Taskmaster.” asked The Chameleon.

“Yes here the $200,000 as we promised i can study Batgirl fighting style from the video and gave her a fake location for the job which I can use as a trap for her if she follows it I will need to call in another favor Dimitri.” said Taskmaster toss a envelope at the Chameleon .

“What is Taskmaster.?” asked The Chameleon.

“I need Kraven talents for this one.” said Taskmaster.

“I’ll get in touch with him for you.” said The Chameleon. 

Also at the Same time  
Stark Tower 

“While unlike SHIELD we don’t fully tolerate renegade superhero or teams running round but your team The Avengers could be what we are looking for as a full countermeasure for when and if the Justice League turn rogue and while you are at this moment rounding up super criminals it makes i need to know if you are willing to help us if the JLA becomes a threat with both Supergirl and Batgirl on your team or will they side with Batman and Superman Argus will provide you all the help you need off the book that is along as you agreed do wetworks for us when need you to.” Director Waller said.

“Whoa I actually believe you there Amanda so I will tell you the same thing told Fury when he made the same pitch five minutes before you arrived the answer is the same No for everything you want.” Tony said. 

Just then Pepper Potts reentered the room and which both caused Amanda Waller and Tony turned to face her standing in the door ways of the Penthouse office. 

“What the matter Pepper i thought you where preparing to leave for your vacation .?” Tony asked.

“We have a problem a big green problem.” Pepper said. 

“Deal with it or I will.” Director Waller said as Tony Stark stood from his seat and pressed a button on the desk which activated the Avengers ID cards

End of Some Assembly Required Part 1.


End file.
